


Angelic Courtship and Human misunderstandings

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Communication had never been the Brothers strong point.The Hunters being men of actions not talks…, for the most parts…And their collected Angel, sadly is no different, and there fore equally of no help in this current tricky situation…





	Angelic Courtship and Human misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This had spooked in my head ever since the last panel of Jibcon 10 and just one of Jareds unfiltered comments about Destiel… ^^!  
> There fore I blame it all on him…, and maybe on my twisted mind as well.  
> However it is just some meaningless, weird, storyless nonsense…
> 
> Who ever likes to make some smut out of it, GO!! DO IT. I would love to see that because I couldn’t. -.-!
> 
> As usual this is no beta, I am not native and it is not exactly as I had it in mind… (it never is right?) ^^P  
> Still enjoy.  
> *wave*
> 
> And who ever is interested in that Comment:  
> (Jib10 J2M Ending Pannel…)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvL-IqTbtvU  
> Start Dean and Cass question 14:53 – 15:25 Start answering and Jared Bloopers – 15:48-16:…

Angelic Courtship and Human misunderstandings...

 

*OH Hell no!* Sam thought, turning on his heels and taking another, safe way, to his lately needed hideout and own room.

„Every time…“ The younger Hunter was cursing subtle in his annoyance, taking the steps up to another level of the Bunker.

\----------

“Every damn night…” Sam was still rumbling as he finally, and a few more unnecessary minutes later arrived at his private place/in his private space.

He would have to find a solution to this uncomfortable late issue/Behaviour/situation between his Brother and his damn Angel…  
Sam was still thinking about it an hour later as he was getting ready for bed, knowing that he, once again, would not find dreamless sleep and ending up forced to see this picture over and over again…

\----------

It was not knew that Castiel was watching, not stalker like, as the Reapers, that apparently worked shifts now, to spy on the Winchesters, but still in this discomfortable manner of a creep standing in the corner and eyeing someone for no reason at all.

Dean once had told his Brother that their Angel was even capable of visiting Human dreams to communicate if necessary.  
An information, that had Sam grimacing/cringing in slight disgust and disapproval while trying to recall if this had ever happened to him.

And even though they had have ‘those Talks’, Cass had not given up on, at least, randomly sneak peak on Dean sleeping, obviously a habit hardly to give up on/come by.  
Sam had smiled about this odd activity, ignoring it for the most parts, clearly seeing the adoration and affection being the drive/ impulse for the Angels Behaviour.

Never the less it had been odd but till now not a real issue until, a few months ago, their heavenly ally suddenly had brought it up to a very disturbing, higher/new Level.

Sam still shuddered theatrical remembering the first time he had seen Cass, dressed only in his vessels god damn birthday suit, lingering in front of Dean’s room, waiting for something and staring down the closed door.

It had thrown off the younger Hunter just a little bit to say it nicely/at least.

Since than, again and again, this strange action had repeated every night when Cass had been around and Dean at home…  
Something the older Hunter had started to avoid, which Sam couldn’t really judge/blame his Brother for.

However over the last weeks Castiel had become very silent around them, often walking, dressed ‘normally’, with a hanging head, an even more hanging head than usual, and although still continuing in his naked stares, standing in front of Dean’s door, he had started to do it without the Hunter being around and in this somehow sad way.  
What had been surprising, irritating, annoying, frustrating and even disgusting at first, suddenly had Sam feeling pity…, for no reason at all…

He had talked to Dean about the current situation but the dark blond Winchester was convinced that Cass had gone nuts once again, that this was one of his phases that he was hoping would be over at some point, like always. Adding that it better would be sooner than later...  
But the Angel was adamant, every night returning to this one spot to stare down the Hunters bedroom door, naked and somehow looking less and less his glorious self…

# ***

A few weeks later, and with Dean being out, Sam once again watched as their Angel was standing in front of his Brothers empty room, once again naked, but with hanging shoulders and not that straightened up like he had done it before.

For a moment the younger Hunter considered to retreat as usual, to silently disappear into the library…, or elsewhere…  
But Cass looked so small that night, so lost…  
And instead, Sam hesitated, watching the Angels somehow hunched figure, before he sighed, ignoring his own embarrassment and walking over.  
He would have to do something about this…

“Hn, Heh, Cass….”

# ***

“nn..ah…”  
The tall dark haired stuttered, unable to answer Castiels worried, earnest question.

Sam’s mind had somehow gone offline, currently not allowing much more intelligent advice after he had just been educated about some certain, very unique and hard to believe, odd Angel Rituals…, that for some reason, in this case, seemed to involve his Brother in a certain, very specific way that Sam had not dared to think/imagine about before… At least not with Dean in this specific role…

The whole idea though, had a very ‘interesting’, ‘funny’ affect on the younger Hunter as well, just like the first time he had seen the Angel nakedly posing, carefully and seriously watching over…, well, Sam’s beloved older Brother.

Which left Sam thankful for his clothing right now, and that Castiel had chosen to use his once again.

But mostly the younger Winchester thought about the worried, sad look in their Heavenly friends eyes while he had talked in his soothing, deep voice that Sam could somehow listen all day long, sometimes did during their research…  
*Poor guy…* He had sighed, somehow understanding what Cass was going through..., maybe…

\----------

Castiel had told about the difficulties he had in reading Human interactions and nonverbal communications that often seemed so subtle and detailed that the Angel easily had gotten lost in it.  
That wasn’t a real secret, Sam had though, slightly smiling while recalling a few of those sometimes comical situations.

But the younger Hunter hadn’t smiled for long as Castiel had went on, telling that he had worked hard to learn, trying to understand by watching and analysing the Brothers daily interactions when ever possible…, and…, that after years he had finally thought he’d understood, even hoped to be right.

Although, now he was once again considering that he might had misinterpreted Deans ‘signs’, which Sam could tell, Castiel being clearly sad about.

# ***

A few hours later as Dean finally returned, carefully watching for the Angel to not bump into that naked mole again…, the Bunker was dimmed and seemingly empty.

Dean didn’t dare to call for any of the others just in case it would break this peace he had in mind right now.  
Since months Castiel had started to act weird, falling back into those old habits of appearing out of nowhere and at the most inappropriate situation, not to mention about his newly chosen dress-code that Dean really could, would do without.  
But every talking, every outburst or angry comments had been useless till now.  
The Angel had returned over and over again, showing way more than Dean wanted, was used to see of/from their heavenly buddy.

Truth be told, Dean was kind of on the run at every moment expecting Castiel to appear and freak out the Hunter.  
The older Winchester was feeling followed by now at any time, he was constantly looking behind in his paranoia he had to thank Castiel for and he had never experienced like this with any Monster before.  
Dean was on the edge and he desperately needed a break, even considering to lock the Angel out, to exile him from their home once more.  
But so far he had not have the guts to do that, still feeling guilty for what had happened the first time he had done that.  
Still, if this would go on, Dean had no doubt he would cross that line once again.

The green eyes focused in the darker distance, suspiciously checking the surrounding one last time, but so far, he seemed safe and visibly his contour, his whole body relaxed as he took the last steps down the stairs into the mission room.

The dark blond was packed, bringing in some of his most desired fast food to help with his current emotional distress and frustration…

\----------

“Heh! Sam.” Dean announced as he finally found his Brother sitting in the dark library and obviously lost in deep thoughts.  
“Where is….” Dean gestured vaguely and without Sam even looking.

“He’d got some Angel information about a trace in something, I don’t know exactly…”  
Sam seemed unfocused, a bit away and that was not the normal…

“Yeah, finally we’ve got the Bunker for us again…, no Cass flashing…, NOT BAD!” Dean cheered in his actual overexcitement that had no real deeper meaning at all.

But it stroke Sam in a bad way…  
The younger one got up, angrily grimacing at his Brother and pushing him aside.  
“You can be such an Asshole!”  
He stated on his way out, leaving a very confused and irritated Dean behind, who could only stare after Sam, finding this moment very unusual and strange.

\----------

Sam was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as a little bit later someone knocked at/on his door…  
But the younger Hunter didn’t answer.  
“Come on Sam, I’ve got you some disgusting green stuff as well…” Dean offered his version of an apology he felt he had to do although not really knowing what for.

A second later he opened Dean tried and opened the door, allowing himself in.  
Sam had never been someone to yell Dean out but you couldn’t be sure.  
“You gonna join me… I have beer.” The older Winchester offered again while leaning against the doorframe, curious about Sammy’s reaction a bit earlier…

# ***

“Did you taste test some of the ingredients again?!” Dean questioned, wondering amused but also slightly worried about his Brothers words. (chaotic try of an explanation)

“NO, Dean…!! I am serious…!!” Sam snapped back just a little bit offended.

“Yeah well… In this case I need another hint, because I’ve got no idea what you are talking about…!” Dean countered himself.

“Cass, I’m talking about Cass!” Sam sounded frustrated.  
“What is he to you?!” Sam wanted to know yet again.

But Dean still didn’t get it. “I …I really don’t know what you expect me to say here!?”

And with a deep frown plastered on his forehead, Sam finally turned at his Brother, still standing in the doorframe…

“The truth Dean,… I want to hear the truth!”  
He stated.

# ***

Dean grunted in frustration, his meal long cold, still standing at the kitchen table…  
For hours he had listened to his Brother kindly recalling all the ambiguous moments that had come up between them over the years…  
It was disturbing and so damn annoying how Detailed Sam could remember.  
One by one the younger one had talked them through, asked at any one what it had meant, what it was about and so on…

Currently Dean didn’t want anything more than to be away but Sam was dead serious in his threat to recolor Baby if they would not talk this out right now…  
Dean hated every god damn second of it…  
Only unwillingly listening to just another of those recalled situations even Sam couldn’t interpreted that clearly…

“I DON’T KNOWWW MAN!!!” Dean suddenly grunted out, complained in his exhaustion. He had hoped for some rest without a suddenly appearing Cass, and without the Angel around at all, but instead he had ended up in this horrible conversation about just that…  
Fate was a bitch! The Hunter thought…, no longer being able to face all of his and the Angels past…, and definitely no longer willing to be lectured about this odd idea Castiel might or might not had created in his mind, and only there…

“What…WHAT Do you want from me SAM?!”  
“What do you expect me to do?.... Parade around in my Birthdaysuit…?!”  
Dean laughed humourlessly in his numb exhaustion, at least till he realized Sam being dead serious about it all...

“YOU’re kidding!!!!?” Dean stared in disbelieve.  
“NO!! HELLL NO!”…  
The Hunter stated vigorously…

# ***

Sam felt odd, at first. Recalling all the information Cass had given before and to have this strange talk with his older Brother…  
That it was even necessary.  
But there was no doubt that the Angel did like this stubborn douche grunting from the ground he had settled down onto after Sam had threatened to harm Baby if Dean would go now.

Sam was watching the older one sitting on his bed. He couldn’t really understand why this angry stubborn should, would be the one Cass had fallen for, and why?  
For a while now it had Sam’s mind wandering, suddenly unable to stop imagine pictures, his brain awkwardly trying to figure out how it would be, how it would look like, with the Angel and his Brother.

After Sam had been through all the confusing Details of Angelic…well, courtship, and there for a lot of things he, they had been missing out on completely, the younger Winchesters mind, like so often, had ended up stuck in a question, urging, desperately to solve that seemingly ‘unfair’ ‘mystery’ that somehow should have been his…

# ***

Castiel, for the first time, was thankful for this slow and limiting human locomotion and transportation. It gave him a great, although painful opportunity to go through all the maybe misread signs from his Humans, but especially Dean.

All the small Details the Angel was sure had been clear offers and attempts, invitations and questions for him to stay, to settle down, to make himself at home in this Reality.  
And even though it would not have been for ever, even though knowing that he would have to watch his Humans grew old, and die…, Castiel, after long time consideration had finally dared to hope, dared to consider it and than dared to try…

Now he felt like he had done something wrong once again, failed his Humans and made things worse.  
But even though he really tried, comparing Sam and Dean in their reaction towards each other, towards him, Castiel couldn’t find the mistake in his Analyses and considerations…

But it wouldn’t have been the first time that he had missed something important in interhuman relations.  
He was wondering if he maybe had made a mistake in his Courting?  
But he had taken off his armor, put aside his used to trench and suit to show his most vulnerable appearance, his trust as best as possible in his limited options, knowing very well, that his real presence would still injure and hurt his Humans…  
Castiel had prepped his wings in his best efforts after they had grown back from this pity excuse of an Angels most pride…, and often his guaranty of survival…, one of his weapons in any fight, at war.  
Cass had presented them, neatly put in place and in a none threatening way, showing them off…, sadly though, for no one to see…

Never the less he had shown his worthy and will to obey, to give in, he had offered protection and guard…as well as the will to follow.  
The Angel had been willing to even allow an attack as it wasn’t that rare among his Brothers and sisters when showing a vulnerable, a weak spot…  
And although Castiel did not know about the Human definition of Beauty, he had prepared his Vessel, had presented it as best as possible as well, finding it very acceptable even in comparison to the Winchester Hunters.  
It had taken so much time to become ready, to feel ready to step out and hope that at some point to be heard and acknowledged in his serious efforts/attempts.  
But the Angel couldn’t be sure, never, when it comes to such things as Human social rules and regulations, which Dean often had laughed about when Castiel had asked.

The blue eyed Angel knew that he would have to make a decision and he knew that it would hurt…, but he definitely didn’t want to leave…

# ***

Castiel hesitated as he entered the Bunker, the place he had been about to call his home.  
This place on Earth and far away from his own family had come so close to his heart, in all of his experiences, the good and the bad Castiel had never felt closer to Heaven than he had here, in those walls that normally would have shielded the Brothers from his kin as well but been opened up, just for him.

The Humans, hunting Monsters, anything Supernatural, had welcomed him in, even though each of them had been suspicious about the other, and even though it had taken time for them to figure a way around.  
But Castiel had thought he had read it right, the patience, the willing to forgive his failures, and he had done a lot..., the kindness in teaching him and the seeking for closeness that Sam, as well as Dean, had participated in/at.

Castiel was still wondering about his miscalculation, his misinterpretation and where he had been that wrong. He was wondering if he had destroyed what he had before with his ‘hasty’ Courting towards the wrong species.  
And the Angel was sad about the decision that he would give it all up and if possible return to his old positions, at the Winchesters side slightly standing in the back and watching over them from afar, even though he had hoped for so much more…

# ***

Sam nudged his grumbling Brother as he heard the Bunker door opening, ignoring Deans eye-role at his current less dressed state, carefully trying to hide as much as possible up front to keep the last bit of dignity he felt he had lost already.

It had taken a lot of efforts to persuade the older one that this was not some stupid joke, that this was a serious need if they would want to keep their Angel.  
To show him that he had not been wrong, that there was interest and a will to work this out.

Dean had only stared dumbly as Sam had tried to explain that Cass had done all of this weirdness and nuts actions for a reason, that the Angel had decided to settle, to create a home, to become part of a flock…, a pack…, all of it way to abstract for Dean to really follow through.

The look on his face as Sam had explained the term showing vulnerability and taking off the weapons had been one for the books and would be one to always remember Sam had decided while trying to talk Dean into taking off his cloth and literally ‘parade’ in his birthday suit to show that he was of no harm and threat to an actual Angel.  
The complain “ridiculous” had come out more than once at/in this part…

“I’m going to kill you…!” Dean whispered, grumpy and undecided about embarrassment or aggression. Still covering his front with his folded hands and probably blushing in a deep red…  
But once more Sam ignored him, listening for the very well known silent steps of their Angel getting closer, coming from the mission room.

# ***

It took a moment for Castiel to process, to taking in the view after the light had slightly started to brighten.  
With huge, surprised blue eyes he stared at his Humans standing side by side, Sam looking up and Dean unsure were to look and deciding for the ground.  
Immediately the Angel straighten his former hunched over body, unknowingly to all fluffing up his wings, slightly spreading them in pride to see both Brothers presenting their vulnerable state towards him, both covering what they could but still standing there.  
Sam showing a shy and gentle smile that Cass reciprocated right away and in equal adoration, but currently just overwhelmed about the fact that he had been recognized and in the end attracted two of such gorgeous, potential Partners!!!...  
Castiel was more than relieved and happy about this unexpected, honourable and serious Offer...

“This is so ridiculous…!” Dean complained subdued once again…

 

THE END…. (or not….^^P)


End file.
